


What a Detective Needs

by eanor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on what a "true" detective requires in Haiku form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Detective Needs

Swirling coat and scarf,  
a magnifying glass and  
\- alas! - an ear hat.  


  
**Alternative:**

Cheekbones, coat and scarf,  
a magnifying glass and  
\- alas! - an ear hat.  



End file.
